La Larme De Shinigami
by Noan
Summary: [UAYAOI]Après la guerre, le Prince Yuy se passionne pour les joyaux historiques. Et cette fois ci, c'est un joyau qu'il recherche depuis longtemps: la Larme de Shinigami...
1. Chapter 1

**Pour vous prouver que j'ai pensé à vous pendant tout ce temps, voici le prologue d'une autre histoire !!**

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi sauf: Noa Löwe Yuy et Lysa Maxwell.**

**Couple: 1x2, 3x4, NoaxHilde et bien d'autres... **

**Résumé: Après la guerre, le Prince Yuy se passionne pour les joyaux historiques. Et cette fois-ci, c'est un joyau qu'il recherche depuis longtemps: la Larme de Shinigami...**

**Gros bisous à Siashini-san!!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture**

**

* * *

Prologue:**

-

-

Habillé d'un complet gris taillé sur mesure à Londres, le Prince Heero Yuy, fils aîné d'une des familles nobles les plus riches du continent asiatique présentait son carton d'invitation à l'agent de sécurité en livrée noire d'où dépassait un 9mm sensé dissuader les voleurs ou autres escrocs en tous genres.

Il avait été convié à cette vente aux enchères par une vieille connaissance qui avait laissé sous-entendre qu'un joyau d'une exceptionnelle rareté serait présenté pendant la vente et ce, uniquement à des personnalités triées sur le volet dont il faisait parti.

Sa passion pour les bijoux historiques était un secret de polichinelle et on venait de loin pour le consulter sur telle ou telle pièce, ce qui lui permettait de vivre comme il l'entendait sans entamer la fortune familiale.

L'agent de sécurité le laissa passer avec un léger signe de tête pour salut et Heero se retrouva dans l'exquis hôtel des ventes de Central Park Ouest.

Heero avait trouvé très étonnant que ce ne soit pas les commissaires priseurs de chez Christie qui s'occupent de vendre une pièce rare comme cela était de coutume car ils possédaient la plus grande maîtrise en matière de bijoux de luxe.

Cette connaissance, une femme à l'allure sévère qui avait été un excellent officier pendant la guerre qui avait secoué leur monde quelques années plus tôt et à laquelle il avait lui-même participé du haut de ses 20 ans, sous le drapeau de son pays natal, lui-même sous les ordres du concenrsium terrestre, portait le doux nom de Lady Une et elle lui avait assuré que c'était la volonté du défunt propriétaire que son bien soit vendu dans cet hôtel-ci et non, chez Christie comme le voulait l'habitude qui durait déjà depuis la création de ce noble établissement.

Ce bel homme trentenaire aux tempes légèrement grisonnantes balaya la salle de son intense regard bleuté et tomba sur les épaules dénudées d'une jeune femme qui lui était vaguement familière.

L'homme qui l'accompagnait murmura quelques mots et la jeune femme se retourna.

Ravissante dans son tailleur crème qui faisait délicieusement ressortir sa peau mâte la jeune comtesse von Noin lui adressa un petit signe de tête agrémenté d'un grand sourire pour lui donner le bonjour.

Heero soupira d'aise en le lui rendant tout en souriant aussi.

Il avait rencontré la jeune femme de tout juste 26 ans à plusieurs reprises et il devait s'avouer qu'il n'était pas indifférent au charme à la fois fragile et volontaire qui émanait d'elle.

La vie ne l'avait pas vraiment gâtée et malgré un veuvage précoce – son mari, le Comte von Noin, de 15 ans son aîné, était mort lors de la dernière guerre, laissant une fraîche épouse de 17 ans - , elle était d'une nature enjouée qui plaisait beaucoup à Heero en plus d'un corps magnifique que le tissu coûteux dont était fait le tailleur ne dissimulait pas mais mettait plutôt en valeur.

-

Par courtoisie, il n'alla pas à sa rencontre bien qu'il en avait l'envie puisque celle-ci était accompagnée de son grand-père, le vieil amiral Brandebourg qui avait mené plus d'assauts victorieux que tous les généraux de la Terre réunis.

Le vieil homme, âgé tout de même de 80 ans et encore alerte comme un jeune homme l'avait lui aussi salué d'une main à son chapeau en une esquisse de salut militaire qu'Heero lui rendit bien volontiers, l'amiral avait été son officier supérieur.

-

Ses obligations de gentilhomme du monde terminées, il chercha la maîtresse de cérémonie et la trouva non loin de l'estrade où aurait lieu la vente.

« Je vous souhaite le bonjour Lady Une. »

La voix grave du Prince fit sursauter la femme en tailleur-pantalon noir qui accentuait sa silhouette longiligne et elle se tourna vers lui.

« Cher Yuy! Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir suffisamment excité votre curiosité pour vous faire quitter votre loft de Manhattan! »

Elle présenta une main à l'annulaire bagué d'un solitaire d'un transparent si pur qu'Heero ne résista pas à baiser les doigts graciles de la commissaire-priseur.

L'ancien officier rougit légèrement et râla.

« Je ne suis pas une de ses dindes avec lesquelles vous passez votre temps à flirter, Heero!! »

Heureux de son effet, il lui fit un clin d'oeil auquel elle répondit par un vague grognement boudeur avant de l'entretenir de sa présence ici.

« Maintenant que vous avez réussi à me faire sortir de ma tanière, quel est donc cette pierre qui devrait me faire tourner la tête. »

Ce fut au tour de Lady Une de lui faire un clin d'oeil, passablement moqueur.

« Si je vous le dis maintenant, je n'aurais pas le plaisir de voir enfin l'étonnement sur votre visage aux traits ordinairement si stoïques.

- A ce point?

- Oh oui mon cher Prince, votre surprise, croyez-moi, sera totale et j'aurais l'immense plaisir d'en avoir un cliché que je garderai pour mes vieux jours, une manière comme une autre de ricaner quand je serais trop rabougrie pour qu'un Dom Juan dans votre genre vienne me faire le numéro du parfait gentleman avec une dame de la Haute société.

- Vous vous méprenez sur mon compte gente dame, je ne suis qu'un homme courtois.

- C'est ça!! Bien, je vais vous laisser, la vente va commencer. Celle qui vous intéresse débutera à la fin de celle-ci, dans un salon privé à l'étage. »

Sûr cette petite joute verbale, Lady Une le quitta, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Heero la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les coulisses de l'hôtel des ventes.

Il appréciait vraiment la franchise toute teintée de sarcasmes de cette femme qui ne mâchait pas ses mots et qui avait su mener ses hommes d'une main de maître. Mais même s'il en aimait le verbe acerbe, il ne voudrait pas devenir son mari pour toutes les parures royales du monde

Finalement, il alla prendre place dans la salle et attendit patiemment le lever de rideau.

-

En deux heures de présentation d'objets en touts genres, Heero était devenu le propriétaire d'un diadème de la période Ming, un superbe travail d'orfèvre où se mêlaient jades de différentes tailles et perles irisées de la baie du Japon.

Une pièce de choix dans une collection telle que la sienne mais il ne cessait de songer à la surprise que lui réservait lady Une.

Il avait toujours eu du mal à contenir son impatience dès qu'il s'agissait de joyaux et il était évident que la ccommissaire-priseur ne l'aurait pas convié personnellement si la pièce n'était pas d'importance.

Il vit arriver le dernier objet avec soulagement et les autres personnes présentes se lever.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, il prit le chemin de l'ascenseur qui le mena en quelques secondes à l'étage supérieur où l'attendait déjà Lady Une, la Comtesse von Noin et son grand-père ainsi que plusieurs autres personnalités qu'Heero connaissait simplement de vue.

Ils devaient être une vingtaine à entrer dans le salon baroque, réservé aux ventes privées.

Plusieurs sofas en cuirs noirs étaient disposés autour d'une grande table basse où trônait à présent un écrin de velours bleu nuit.

Heero sentit l'excitation monter devant le présentoir encore fermé.

Il observa ses éventuels adversaires et remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas savoir pourquoi il était là. Diverses interrogations se lisaient sur les visages, tous à présent tournés vers la maîtresse de cérémonie.

Celle-ci les invita à s'asseoir et prit place en face d'eux, juste derrière l'écrin.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous ai convoqué en privé à la suite de l'ouverture du testament de mon client qui souhaitait garder son anonymat.

Vos noms étaient présent sur une liste et vous seuls avez l'autorisation de vous porter acquéreur de la pièce maîtresse de sa collection d'oeuvres d'art que vous avez vu tout à l'heure. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, le temps que la grande brune ouvrit le coffret protecteur.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis se révéla un des joyaux les plus anciens que le monde est porté. Si la légende disait vrai et Heero n'en doutait pas un instant, la pierre principale était un diamant de la taille d'un noyau d'abricot taillé en larme, à l'unique couleur violette qui la faisait étrangement ressembler à une améthyste que le premier tailleur qui l'avait eu dans les mains en avait été incroyablement surpris et avait fait sortir de l'ombre cette pierre unique.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, La Larme de Shinigami. »

La confirmation de Lady Une fit siffler Heero d'admiration.

Il courrait après cette pierre depuis des années et c'était avec elle qu'était née sa passion pour les joyaux anciens alors qu'il n'avait encore que 12 ans.

Sa belle-mère, la belle Ludmila Löwe, issue d'une branche ancienne de la famille Roumanov, - son aïeule avait été la cousine du Tsar Nicolas II -, était une fervente admiratrice de la dramatique Lucrèce Borgia à qui le fabuleux diamant avait appartenu jusqu'à sa mort et elle lui avait transmis son obsession.

Cette pensée pour sa belle-mère, aujourd'hui remariée avec un riche architecte de L5, lui rappela que la jeune comtesse vouait une égale passion à l'Empoisonneuse de Ferrare et lui promit un rude combat pour le diamant qu'il examinait à présent avec la loupe de bijoutier qui ne le quittait jamais pour contrôler son authenticité qu'il eut bien du mal à croire même si un examen minutieux le lui prouvait.

Il avait passé tant de temps à en rechercher la trace qu'il avait peine à croire qu'il était dans la même pièce que cet étonnant bijou.

-

Heero n'eut pas tord de penser que la Comtesse serait un adversaire coriace. Elle avait fait monter les enchères si haut qu'à la fin il ne restait plus qu'eux deux en liste pour l'acquisition qu'elle remporta en déboursant 20 millions de crédits.

Le Prince aurait pu continuer mais il ne put se résoudre à entamer le capital que son père lui avait laissé à sa mort.

Il était fort déçu d'être passé à côté d'une telle opportunité qui ne se représenterait probablement jamais mais il était bon joueur et salua la ténacité de la jeune femme.

« Vous avez bien failli me plumer, Madame.

- Oh Prince Yuy! Vous exagérez. Je suis sûre que votre fortune personnelle pourrait vous permettre de vous offrir 20 pierres comme celle-ci mais vous êtes un incorrigible gentleman, cela vous perdra!

- Eh bien soit... je l'admets puisque je suis démasqué. Il m'est apparu évident que cette merveille ne pouvait parer que la gorge d'une noble dame et non, un vulgaire écrin dans un coffre barricadé. »

Il baisa la main blanche du bout des lèvres pour appuyer ses paroles.

Un petit rire exquis répondit à sa tirade et il releva le visage pour voir celui, opalin, de la jeune femme se paraît de jolies couleurs rosées.

Lucrézia prit une voix plus sensuelle.

« Peut-être accepteriez-vous de venir égailler de votre présence le bal en faveur des soldats blessés au combat que je donne chez moi sur East street au mois de mai ?

- J'accepte volontiers. Voir cette merveille à votre corsage sera une douce compensation.

- Flatteur!

- De mes lèvres ne filtrent que la vérité ma dame mais pourrais-je emmener avec moi un ami?

- Evidemment Prince Yuy!! Vos amis sont mes amis et sont bienvenus chez moi!

- Alors je viendrai accompagné du professeur Trowa Barton.

- Trowa Barton... »

La Comtesse hésita un instant, pinçant avec malice ses lèvres pleines qui avaient tant d'effet sur lui.

Soudain ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

« Le professeur Trowa Barton, docteur en histoire de l'art et figure célèbre de la redécouverte de la cité engloutie de Venise?

- Celui-là même!! Mais je suis étonné que vous le connaissiez, je croyais que vos sentiments allaient plutôt à Ferrare qu'à Venise?

- Oh mais je préfère Ferrare mais quand on aime les belles choses, il est difficile de passer à côté d'une ville telle que Venise.

- Cela est bien vrai. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser. On m'attend pour dîner.

- Alors à bientôt, cher Prince.

- Au plaisir de vous revoir Comtesse. »

Heero lui baisa une dernière fois les doigts avant de rentrer chez lui ou plutôt chez son demi-frère, qui vivait lui aussi à New-York avec sa femme, la surprenante Hilde von Schbeicker, jeune fille ravissante et espiègle, née en Allemagne du côté de München, où sa famille possédait une grande demeure offerte par Ludwig II de Bavière pour services rendus à la Couronne.

-

* * *

**J'espère avoir piqué votre curiosité avec ce charmant prologue !!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis très contente de la manière dont cette fic a été accueillie !! Un vrai bonheur!!**

**Petite note: Cette fic est inspirée d'un auteur que j'aime énormément: Juliette Benzoni!! Si vous aimez les Joyaux et l'Histoire, cette auteur est pour vous !! Je vous la conseille vivement!**

**Petite note 2: Pour ceux qui attendent Le Prince Enchanteur; le prochain chapitre sera posté ou ce soir comme prévu ou demain, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire !!**

**WARNING: NE RALEZ PAS A LA FIN, CETTE FIC EST BIEN UN 1x2 !!!**

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi sauf Noa et Lysa!!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture**

**-**

**-**

**Le bal de la Comtesse.**

-

-

La Mustang GT-Gundanium V16 du trépidant Français Trowa Barton stoppa sa course devant l'entrée de l'immense hôtel particulier que la Dame avait la chance de posséder en plein coeur de New York.

« Eh ben!! C'est pas avec mon salaire de professeur que je pourrais m'offrir une baraque pareille!! »

Heero, tiré à 4 épingles dans un smoking entièrement noir coupé à la perfection, leva les yeux au ciel, amusé par cette remarque à la fois vrai et fausse.

Certes, son salaire ne le lui permettait pas mais les bénéfices qu'il tirait de ses récentes publications ainsi que les intêréts que lui rapportaient ses actions dans le vin qu'il possédait et qu'il avait en grand nombre, lui permettaient largement d'acheter la moitié de son pays natal.

-

Munis de leurs indispensables cartons d'invitation, ils se présentèrent au maître d'hôtel qui les mena vers une grande terrasse à l'arrière de la maison qui donnait sur un jardin côquet et agréable au milieu de la mégalopôle américaine.

-

Une jeune femme qu'Heero connaissait bien vint à leur rencontre dès leur arrivée sur la terrasse.

Rélena Darlian, fille de l'ambassadeur de Sank rattaché aux Colonies qui avait été assassiné peu avant la fin de la guerre et la plus jeune ministre des affaires étrangères qu'est connu ce même pays, salua Heero d'un immense sourire.

" Mon Dieu Heero!! Nous ne devrions pas prendre autant de temps avant de nous revoir. J'ai l'impression que notre dernière discussion remonte à un demi-siècle."

La jeune femme dont les longs cheveux blonds étaient retenus en un savant chignon qui laissait libre quelques mèches bouclés, était drapée dans une longue robe de mousseline rose pâle qui se mariait à merveille à ses grands yeux bleus et sa peau si blanche.

Elle était radieuse et le sourire qu'elle arborait disait qu'elle le savait.

Comme à son habitude, Heero l'accueillit en portant ses lèvres à ses doigts pour y déposer un baiser délicat.

" Vous avez raison Rélena, votre compagnie est un plaisir que nous devrions nous offrir plus souvent."

Trowa n'en montra rien mais alors qu'il saluait aussi la jeune femme qui dévorait son ami du regard, il se retenait de se moquer de sa manie de distiller les compliments les plus lourds avec un savoir-faire qui charmaient les femmes et qui l'amusait énormément.

" Alors mon ami, je n'ai pas entendu dire que vous faisiez parti de l'Association des Anciens combattants même si vous en êtes effectivement un.

Rien ne vous échappe, on dirait. Je ne suis pas ici en tant que membre de l'association mais sur invitation personnelle de la Comtesse. Elle a quelque chose à me montrer et que je ne louperrais pour rien au monde."

Les yeux brillants d'Heero et sa phrase à double sens dont il semblait ne pas s'en être rendu compte fit rougir Réléna jusqu'aux oreilles et éclater de rire Trowa.

Le Japonais les regarda avec surprise avant de comprendre et de rire à son tour de sa bêtise.

" Excusez moi Rélena, je parlais du dernier bijou que la Comtesse a acheté. Il se trouve que je m'étais moi-même porté acquereur et elle ne l'a soufflé sous le nez.

Oh! J'en ai entendu parler mais je n'ai pas réussi à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Pourriez-vous peut-être nous renseigner, cher Prince.

Désolé, je vous laisse l'entière surprise de la découverte."

Dépitée, la jeune femme se tourna vers Trowa.

" Et vous, mon bon ami? Le savez-vous?

Non ma dame, il fait le même mystère avec moi."

Réléna ne répondit pas mais son sourire était devenu un rien boudeur.

Heero était très content de son effet, voulant surtout partagé avec son ami la suprise qu'il avait lui-même eu en découvrant le fameux bijou.

-

Puis comme si la question n'avait jamais été posée, le visage de Rélena s'illumina de nouveau.

" Attendez-moi ici Heero, je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un."

La jeune femme passa entre eux sans un regard ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, les laissant tous les deux perplexes.

" Ah les femmes, je ne les comprendrais jamais.

Je suis bien d'accord avec toi mon vieux.

Alors, ce joyau? Maintenant qu'elle est partie, tu peux me le dire!

Oh mais non! La surprise est pour toi, je ne suis même pas sûr que Rélena le connaisse celui-là!

Tu plaisantes au moins? C'est une fanatique de tout ce qui brille!!

Justement! Cette pierre-ci est de celles qui ternissent tout sur leur passage.

Une pierre rouge?

Oui, rouge sang."

Ils n'eurent guère le temps de discuter plus en avant.

Rélena revenait vers eux, accompagnée d'une magnifique jeune femme.

Une divine créature aux longs cheveux d'un noir intense qui encadraient un visage fin à la peau dorée, parfait écrin aux deux améthystes qui l'observaient avec amusement.

Heero savait reconnaître une beauté exceptionnelle quand il en voyait une, et celle-ci ne faisait aucun doute, elle était de ces beautés sauvages pour qui un homme pourrait vendre son âme pour un quart d'heure entre ses draps.

" Prince Heero Yuy, Professeur Trowa Barton, je vous présente une amie très chère: Lysa Maxwell."

Cette fois-ci, Trowa suivit son ami dans son baise-main tant la nouvelle venue était charmante et ce fut en se relevant que sa mémoire lui rappela où il avait déjà entendu le nom des Maxwell.

" Seriez-vous la soeur de Duo Maxwell?"

La jeune femme parut surprise.

" Oh! Vous connaissez mon frère?

Non, je n'ai pas ce plaisir. Je pensais au remue-ménage que sa nomination avait faite il y a plus d'un an lorsqu'il a succédé à la tête de l'Empire Maxwell à la suite de votre père. Si je me souviens bien, les actionnaires avaient vu d'un mauvais oeil qu'un coureur de F1 devienne le parton d'une des entreprises les plus prospères de son temps...

Et Duo leur a cloué le bec en augmentant de 30 pour 100 le bénéfice net de l'entreprise et en a profité pour créer une succursalle sur L2 . Il me fait penser à ce vieux personnage de BD... son nom déjà... Oh oui!! Largo Winch.

Il y a un peu de ça..."

Trowa se joignit au rire de la jeune femme. Elle avait un franc-parlé qui lui plaisait infiniment.

Les présentations s'arrêtèrent là.

-

La Comtesse Lucrezia Von Noin, superbe dans son fourreau de soir noir, juste voilé d'une étoile de tulle fine d'un brillant gris perlé, descendait vers eux avec la grâce digne des belles actrices de l'Hollywood d'Audrey Hepburn ou de Greta Garbo.

Elle ne portait d'autres bijoux que la Larme de Shinigami, reposant à la naissance d'un profond décolleté, soutenue par un collier composé d'une centaine de petits diamants.

Une pièce magnifique selon les critères d'Heero qui se targuait d'être un expert en la matière.

Son nouvel époux, un certain Zechs Merquise, ancien soldat qui s'était illustré avec bravoure lors de la dernière guerre et dont il était devenu un des héros, alla à sa rencontre alors que la jeune femme descendait les dernières marches du monumentale escalier qui menait de l'intérieur de la maison à la terrasse où se rassemblait les invités, encadrés par des dizaines de buffets et une centaine de serviteurs en livré, prêts à satsifaire la moindre exigence d'une de ses personnalités du Gotta terrestre et coloniale qui semblait réuni ici au grand complet à quelques exceptions près.

Heero apercevait d'ailleurs les cheveux si blonds de l'héritier de la Winner Corps, Quatre Raberba Winner – qu'il ne connaissait pas personnelement mais il savait que son père lui avait laissé la direction de la filiale commerciale et au vu du bond que leurs actions avaient fait à la Bourse, Quatre avait les dents aussi longues que son père.

Au plus grand désespoir d'Heero, non loin de lui se trouvait l'insupportable Duchesse Dorothy de Catalonia, son cauchemar incarné.

La femme blonde de quelques années son aînée lui tournait pour l'instant le dos, discutant tranquillement avec un bel homme d'environ 40 ans.

Elle se tenait droite, le cou tendu pour le faire paraître plus long et cette posture, le Prince l'aurait reconnu partout.

Depuis qu'il lui avait avoué aimer chasser les joyaux rares lors d'une réception où on les avait présentés quelques années plus tôt, elle ne cessait de l'ennuyer – et encore le mot était trop faible- pour qu'elle lui retrouve quelques diamants qui auraient appartenu à la Reine Marie-Antoinette, qui malgré les siècles fascinait toujours, autant par sa grâce que l'opulence de sa cassette.

Il avait eu beau lui dire qu'il ne s'occupait exclusivement que de sa propre collection, voir peut-être de celle de ses amis proches, cercle dont elle ne faisait pas partie.

Mais tout lui semblait dû et il ne put retenir un mouvement arrière quand elle se tourna vers lui et que ses yeux gris se plantèrent dans les siens.

Elle l'avait vu...

Le sourire de Dorothy s'élargit et elle s'excusa auprès de l'homme avec lequel elle discutait pour fondre sur lui comme sur une proie.

Heero eut l'impression d'être pris au piège et avec ses sourcils froncés, elle lui fit penser à un rhinocéros qui chargeait.

La situation aurait pû être très amusante s'il n'avait pas été lui-même le but final de l'attaque.

Il se prépara courageusement à la confrontation – son honneur ne supporterait pas qu'il fuit, il avait combattu, que Diable!!!- quand un bras salutaire se glissa sous le sien et l'entraîna d'autorité vers l'un des buffets, laissant derrière lui une Dorothy, vexée.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son sauveur.

Le profil fier de Lysa Maxwell se découpait sur la lueur des milliers de bougies que l'on avait disposé un peu partout dans le jardin et qui l'illuminaient l'ensemble d'une douce lumière tamisée.

" On dirait que cette femme vous fait peur, cher Prince.

Vous n'allez peut-être pas le croire mais c'est effectivement le cas. J'ai eu suffisamment à faire à elle pour ne pas avoir envie de passer une minute de plus en sa compagnie.

Décidemment, Dorothy jouit de la plus mauvaise réputation de la Haute.

Vous la connaissez?

Oui, mais ne pensez pas que nous sommes amies, loin sans faut. Notre inimité est réciproque et c'est bien la seule chose sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord elle et moi. Nous autres les Maxwell n'aimons pas l'esbrouffe hypocrite."

Heero sourit à l'étrange tournure de phrase et il allait lui répondre que les Yuy étaient de la même eau mais Trowa les rejoignait.

" Eh bien mon ami!!! Je suis content que tu sois venue me débusquer dans mon repère pour me mener vers ce superbe joyau que j'ai pu admirer à mon aise ce soir!!!

Je savais que tu aimerais ma surprise!

Et comment!!! La Larme de Shinigami en personne!! Un diamant unique par sa couleur et par son histoire!! Mon Dieu!! Ce soir, je suis un homme comblé!

Vous vous intéressez aussi à cette pierre?"

Heero et Trowa tournèrent vers elle un regard étonné.

Elle rit et répondit à leur muette question.

" Non, je ne suis pas une folle de bijoux, qu'ils soient récents ou anciens bien que leur histoire me fascine, je faisais allusion à Lucrézia qui m'en parle depuis qu'elle a pu le ravir au nez d'un grand amateur."

Le Japonais eut une moue contrariée qui fit de nouveau rire l'Américaine.

" Vous êtes le fameux amateur!! Je comprends maintenant sa fierté. Votre habilité au jeu des enchères n'est plus à faire, cher Prince et vous battre sur votre terrain doit être un plaisir que peu de gens ont eu la joie de s'offrir.

Heero aurait souhaité lui répondre qu'il était bon joueur, d'où sa présence ici, offre de la Comtesse qu'il n'avait pu refuser mais celle-ci venait justement de se matérialiser à leurs côtés et leur enleva la délicieuse Lysa Maxwel et sa bonne humeur.

Un serveur vint apporter une coupe de champagne aux deux hommes restés seuls à deux pas d'un buffet de fruits exotiques duquel ils s'approchèrent en discutant tranquillement.

-

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à contempler les différents invités et à répondre à quelques vagues saluts, Trowa brisa le confortable silence, teinté du brouhaha qui régnait dans le jardin.

" Aurais-tu trouvé la perle rare?"

Heero fut pris de court par la question.

" Hn?

Je te parle de la sublime Lysa Maxwell avec laquelle tu viens de passer plus d'une demi-heure en tête-à-tête."

Heero ria de bon coeur.

" Nous avons parlé de la Duchesse Dorothy."

Trowa eut une légère grimace, montrant qu'il la connaissait aussi.

" C'est une de ses amies?

Pas exactement. Elles se connaissent mais ne peuvent se supporter.

Je me demande bien pourquoi!!"

Ils rièrent ensemble et se mêlèrent enfin aux autres invités pour profiter de la réception.

-

Durant la soirée, Heero souhaita échanger quelques mots avec Zechs Merquise mais on lui répondit que celui-ci avait reçu un coup de téléphone et qu'il était parti depuis environ une heure.

Le retour de Lysa vers eux lui fit oublier sa déception et il finit la soirée en compagnie de son ami, de Lysa et de Rélena.

-

Aux alentours de 2h du matin, Heero allait proposer à Trowa de rentrer quand un cri retentit à l'étage de la demeure.

Les hommes présents, y compris Heero et Trowa, se ruèrent à l'intérieur de la maison et découvrirent comme les autres gentilhommes présents, une servante agenouillée en pleines crise hystérique, à quelques mètres seulement du corps égorgé de la Comtesse , son illustre bijou, envolé.

Heero fut le premier à réagir en interdisant quiconque de s'approcher du corps à part lui puisqu'il avait déjà franchi le périmètre de sécurité pour vérifier si elle était bien morte puis envoya un valet appeler la police et interdire le départ aux invités.

Il savait très bien qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que l'assassin soit toujours dans les parages mais s'il y avait une chance, il fallait la saisir.

Trowa accompagna le serviteur à la terrasse et annonça l'effroyable nouvelle aux dames restées dehors.

Certaines tournèrent de l'oeil, d'autres se figèrent et quelques unes, à l'instar de Lysa, prirent les choses en main avec les dames pour laisser à ses messieurs le soin de s'expliquer avec la police.

-

-

**J'espère que cela vous plait toujours!!!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	3. Enquête et coup de foudre

**Un petit chapitre, histoire de cloturer cette tragique soirée...**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture**

**-**

**-**

**Enquête et coup de foudre**

-

-

Heero attendait devant le lieu du crime depuis quelques minutes déjà quand l'inspecteur de la Brigade Criminelle de New York, Erwann Solo, un Irlandais pure souche, arriva, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Il est vrai que réveillé à 3h du matin pour apprendre la mort d'un membre éminent de la communauté, assassiné, dans son quartier n'était pas le meilleur moyen de commencer une journée.

Heero pouvait comprendre. Lui-même n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. La victime était une jeune femme qu'il appréciait beaucoup et ce drame obscurcissait la douceur de cette soirée qui lui avait été très agréable.

Bref, Solo, la trentaine bien trempée, avait un profil d'oiseau de proie que la dureté de son regard bleu glacé renforçait.

Si Heero n'avait pas été lui-même un de ces hommes qui savaient être intimidant, il était certain que la présence de l'inspecteur Solo l'aurait impressionné.

« Vous êtes? » Aboya l'inspecteur en se plantant devant Heero.

Celui-ci hésita à donner son titre. Généralement, ce genre de types n'aimait pas les aristocrates et rien que le regard vaguement méprisant qu'il posait sur son environnement immédiat le criait.

« Heero Yuy, ami de la victime. »

Son nom et son accent firent plisser les yeux du policier.

« Vous êtes Japonais?

C'est exact.

Hm. »

Sans se soucier de lui une minute de plus, Solo entra dans la chambre.

-

Heero haussa un sourcil, légèrement froissé de l'indifférence du policier et rejoignit Trowa qui attendait avec les autres hommes dans le hall d'entrée tandis que les dames se remettaient de leurs émotions dans le petit salon.

Trowa discutait avec un bel homme blond qu'Heero avait identifié plus tôt comme Quatre Raberba Winner.

Il le lui présenta plus par courtoisie que par réelle envie de la faire et le jeune homme, bien conscient qu'il gênait plus ou moins son ami, préféra aller faire un tour au dehors et peut-être même au dedans, histoire de voir si l'assassin et voleur n'avait pas laissé des traces.

-

En attendant que l'inspecteur daigne enfin prendre leurs dépositions afin qu'ils puissent tous partir, Heero se retrouva sous la fenêtre de la chambre de leur hôtesse.

Comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait aucune trace visible, le sol était de toute façon trop sec pour imprimer les pas, si bien sûr le criminel était passé par-là. Hors, la hauteur de la fenêtre conjuguée au manque complet de prises pour y accéder rejetait cette thèse.

Bah, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver face à un cul-de-sac.

Combien de fois par le passé, la trace d'un autre joyau d'exception lui avait échappé.

Suivant toujours sa logique, il retourna à l'intérieur tout en prenant bien soin de passer inaperçu aux yeux de Trowa. Il n'eut pas de mal, le Français était hypnotisé par l'allure faussement candide de cet Arabe blond aux yeux bleus.

Heero comprenait très bien la fascination de son ami.

Quatre Raberba Winner dégageait ce truc, cette espèce d'aura qui mettait tout son monde à genoux et qui en faisait un des hommes d'affaires les plus redoutables de sa génération.

Son père, Hassan, devait en être très fier.

Il esquiva aussi très habilement la Duchesse Catalonia qui venait du salon, visiblement à la recherche de l'inspecteur afin de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne retenait pas ainsi une dame de sa qualité.

L'Asiatique eut une pensée pour le pauvre Solo. Il lui souhaitait bien du plaisir avec cette furie et il espérait bien qu'il comprendrait rapidement que, même s'il lui agitait son badge sous le nez, elle ne cesserait de l'ennuyer que lorsqu'il aurait accédé à sa requête.

Heero ne demanda pas son reste – il était hors de question que ce soit lui qui fasse les frais de la mauvaise humeur de la Duchesse- et prit le chemin de la cuisine, certain d'y trouver les domestiques de cette maison.

-

La cuisine était une incroyable réplique de celle que l'on pouvait trouver dans un château médiéval.

L'imposante cheminée que plusieurs tiges en métal barraient dans sa longueur – sûrement pour les volailles rôties qu'il avait mangées avec appétit ce soir- prenait tout un pan de mur dont le feu mourrant, emplissait la pièce d'une chaleur étouffante malgré les trois fenêtres de la pièce grandes ouvertes sur l'air frais de la nuit.

Il ne s'était pas trompé.

Autour de la grande table en bois massif, les différents domestiques buvaient du café tout en discutant du sort que cette tragédie leur réservait.

Un vieil Anglais se leva pour s'enquérir de la raison de sa présence quand ils s'aperçurent qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce.

" Je souhaiterais juste un café et un peu de calme. Le remue-ménage dans les pièces à vivre m'ont donné un début de migraine

Monsieur souhaite-t-il que je le serve dans le jardin? L'air frais lui fera sans doute du bien.

Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. Puis-je juste m'asseoir avec vous?

Evidemment Monsieur."

Heero s'installa à côté d'une jeune servante Africaine qui lui sourit timidement en réponse à son salut.

Il soupira de bien-être quand il porta la tasse du liquide sombre à ses lèvres. Il avait hérité de sa mère, à demi Vénitienne, un goût certain pour le liquide amer.

-

La discussion entre les serviteurs reprit et Heero se fit le plus petit possible pour ne pas les déranger tout en gardant ses oreilles grandes ouvertes. Mais rien de plus que leur chagrin pour leur Maîtresse ainsi que leur inquiétude face à leur avenir ne filtra.

D'ailleurs Heero s'en étonna. N'y avait-il pas encore l'époux de Madame?

Il leur fit part de sa réflexion.

Ils se regardèrent tous avant de ramener leur attention sur lui, jugeant si oui ou non, ils pouvaient leur faire des confidences.

Ce fut le vieil Anglais qui l'avait accueillit dans la cuisine qui lui répondit.

" Monsieur ne nous apprécie pas. Madame avait dû se battre avec lui après leur mariage pour qu'il accepte de nous garder.

C'est sûrement parce que Monsieur Merquise n'est pas habitué à tant de luxe."

A nouveau, le personnel se concerta du regard.

Ce fut la jeune fille à côté de lui qui continua.

" Eh bien... Je ne crois pas Monsieur. Monsieur donne vraiment l'impression de connaître tout le protocole d'une maison, ses manières font penser à un homme qui a connu l'opulence dès l'enfance mais en même temps... il peut être un abominable rustre!"

Heero se doutait que sans la couleur brune de sa peau, il aurait vu les joues de la jeune fille rougirent fortement.

Il finit sa tasse et les remercia pour leur hospitalité avant de revenir au milieu de tout ce monde.

-

Un agent de police vint le chercher dès qu'il mit un pied dans le hall. L'inspecteur Solo voulait entendre sa déposition.

Evidemment, il ne lui fut pas d'une grande aide. Comme la plupart de ceux qui étaient présents, il était dans le jardin au moment des faits et il n'avait rien vu de suspect.

Mais comme il n'était pas un habitué de l'entourage de la Comtesse, il était incapable de lui dire si oui ou non il y avait quelqu'un d'étranger à la réception.

Le seul incident qui l'avait marqué au cours de la soirée avait été le regard de Merquise sur sa jeune épouse.

Quand celle-ci était descendue du grand escalier, il avait remarqué le regard avide que celui-ci avait posé sur sa gorge.

Sur le moment, il n'y avait pas porté attention – lui-même avait dû avoir un regard s'en approchant en contemplant la Larme de Shinigami à son cou- mais à présent, il doutait.

Il se garda bien de faire par de ses idées à l'inspecteur.

Zechs Merquise, s'il ne faisait pas parti du grand monde avant son mariage avec Lucrezia von Noin, n'en était pas moins un héros de guerre et il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer sans preuves solides.

Hors celui-ci n'était plus dans la maison quand le meurtre s'était produit.

-

Ce fut la délicieuse Lysa Maxwell qui le sortit de ses pensées.

" Prince Heero! Je vous cherche partout depuis une demi-heure!"

Il lui fit un immense sourire. Toute cette histoire lui avait fait presque oublier de quelle façon délicieuse sa soirée avait commencé.

" Je suis désolé de vous avoir donner tant de peine."

Les lèvres de la jeune femme prirent un pli boudeur.

" Cessez donc de me vouvoyer, vous m'exaspérez!"

Il retint difficilement l'éclat de rire qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres, cela aurait été très mal venu au vu des circonstances.

" Je crains que cela ne devienne difficile si vous ne faîtes pas de même."

Les yeux améthyste s'éclairèrent d'une pointe de sarcasme.

" Je capitule! Mais je reviendrai à la charge dès notre prochain rencontre!

Je l'espère Madame.

Mademoiselle, je vous prie mais pour l'heure, je dois rentrer. Demain, je pars retrouver mon frère à Melbourne pour le voir courir.

Moi qui songeais à vous inviter à boire un verre dans la journée...

Ce sera pour une autre fois, Prince Heero!"

Sur cette promesse de se revoir, Lysa fit un charmant sourire en guise de bonne nuit et s'en fut, digne et élégante, son visage marquant à peine qu'elle venait de perdre l'une de ses amies dans d'effroyables circonstances.

-

Il sursauta brusquement en entendant la voix de Trowa à quelques pas de lui.

" Elle est vraiment ravissante, n'est-ce pas?

Oui, très."

Son ami posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

" Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir invitée à la raccompagner? Je t'ai connu plus entreprenant avec les femmes.

Hn.

Oh, je vois. Serait-ce possible que la gente féminine est perdu un de ses plus beaux partis?"

Heero grimaça.

Certes, il la trouvait tout à fait séduisante et même sensuelle mais de là à penser au mariage, il y avait une marge.

" Arrête donc de dire des sottises et si tu en as fini avec le jeune Winner, pourrions-nous peut-être rentrer nous-même?

Vos désirs sont des ordres, Altesse!!"

Heero grogna et ouvrit la marche vers la sortie où un valet tendit les clés de la Mustang à Trowa.

-

-

**Petite note: J'ai posté un défi sur le forum du cadavre exquis!! Allez y faire un tour, le lien est dans mon profil, et ne vous gênez surtout pas pour le relever si cela vous inspire !!!**

**Toujours intéressé par la suite?**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	4. la légende du diamant violet

**Suite à un problème de messagerie, je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde!!**

**Donc je me permets de le faire ici**

**Merci à: Dyneen, May, Nass, ilham, od, zashikiwarashi, Iroko, Xiao-Mai, Shini-Cat', chunchun et mambanoir!!!**

**Toujours un gros poutou à ma bêta: Siashini!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture**

**-**

**-**

**La légende du Diamant Violet.**

-

-

Le lendemain à midi, Heero sonna chez son demi-frère chez lequel il était attendu à déjeuner.

Il avait fallu une bonne demi-heure sous la douche au Prince pour faire disparaître de son visage la trace du peu d'heures qu'il avait dormi la nuit précédente.

Trowa l'avait ramené chez lui vers 4 heures du matin et après un passage dans la salle de bain plus que bienvenu, il avait passé un moment à penser au déroulement de la soirée et il ne s'était endormi qu'avec l'apparition des premiers rayons de soleil.

-

Ce fut donc de mauvaise humeur que le taxi le déposa devant l'hôtel particulier des Schbeicker-Yuy sur Washington Street.

Agacé de ne pas arriver à complètement maîtriser son exaspération, Heero frappa un coup à la massive porte noire tout en défroissant un pli imaginaire de son polo G-Kenzo blanc d'un revers de main.

L'honorable Arthur, un maître d'hôtel anglais comme on en faisait plus, lui ouvrit la porte et le salua d'un signe de tête.

" Monsieur est attendu dans le Jardin d'hiver par Madame. Monsieur n'est pas encore rentré de son footing matinal.

Merci Arthur. Je vais de ce pas saluer Madame."

La mine impassible du vieil homme, il avait bien soixante ans maintenant, lui arracha quand même un sourire et lui fit oublier, l'espace d'un moment, le peu d'heures qu'il avait réussi à dormir, si on pouvait appeler le semblant de nuit qu'il avait passé, dormir.

-

D'un pas de celui qui connaît les lieux par coeur, Heero entra tranquillement dans la véranda peuplé d'étranges plantes venant des quatres coins du monde que sa belle-soeur s'obstinait à appeler un " jardin d'hiver".

Le trentenaire s'était longtemps demandé comment une jeune femme si pleine de vie et d'enthousiasme avait pu s'attacher à son petit frère, si sérieux en général.

Noa était de 6 années son cadet.

La mère de Noa, Ludmila Löwe, avait épousé son père, alors Gouverneur de la Colonie L1, trois après la mort de sa propre mère, fille unique d'un prince vénitien et d'une comtesse danoise - d'ailleurs, il tenait d'elle ses magnifiques yeux bleus ainsi que son profil, mélangeant à la fois la fierté des peuples scandinaves et cette arrogance teinté de sensualité toute italienne- et était tombée enceinte 2 ans plus tard, à la grande joie de son père.

Heero aimait beaucoup Ludmila et trouvait heureux qu'elle ait de nouveau retrouvé le bonheur avec cet brillant architecte de L5, Treize Kushrénada. Elle avait été si boulevrsée par la mort de son mari qu'Heero avait pensé quelques temps qu'elle n'y survivrait pas.

Etonnemmant, Noa n'avait guère pris de sa mère que son physique avantageux. Son caractère tenait plus de leur père.

En fait, le couple que formait Hilde et Noa ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui que formait leur père et Ludmila, elle si pleine de vie et lui si calme et doux face à ses incessants coups de passion.

Mais Heero avait compris une chose: l'amour qui les liaient était pur et au delà de tout et il en était de même pour Noa et Hilde.

Il suffisait de les regarder quelques instants pour voir le lien qui les unissaient.

Et Heero les enviait.

Jamais il n'avait croisé une fille avec laquelle il avait développé un tel lien. Certes il avait eu beaucoup d'aventures mais même la charmante Lysa Maxwell qu'il avait rencontré la veille n'avait rien éveillé de plus qu'un certain désir.

Il la trouvait très agréable et elle avait un esprit très fin mais au point d'en faire une Princesse Yuy, non.

Il lui manquait ce petit rien qui faisait toute la différence.

-

Il trouva Hilde assise confortablement dans un fauteuil en osier.

Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu puisqu'elle ne releva même pas le nez de son journal alors qu'il était juste devant elle.

" Bonjour Hilde."

La jeune femme bondit littérallement de son siège.

" Mais tu es fou!!!! Tu veux me tuer!!!" Dit-elle, le doigt pointé vers lui, les joues encore rouges de sa brusque montée d'adrénaline.

" Par tous les saints Heero!! Je ne t'attendais plus pour déjeuner.

Oh? Et pourquoi? Il ne me semble pas avoir appelé pour décommander."

Hilde attrapa le journal qui avait glissé au sol et le lui tendit.

" Lis donc!!!"

En gros caractères s'étalait le meurtre qui avait eu lieu chez la Comtesse Von Noin.

" Evidemment."

La jeune femme se renfrogna.

" Seigneur!! C'est tout ce que tu as à dire?"

Heero haussa les épaules et se laissa choir dans le fauteuil qu'Hilde avait abandonné plus tôt.

" Que veux-tu que je te dise?"

L'Asiatique sut à cet instant qu'il avait posé la mauvaise question. Les yeux bleus de sa belle-soeur s'allumèrent littérallement et elle sonna Arthur avant de se laisser tomber sur le bord d'un canapé tout aussi en osier que le fauteuil et de s'exclamer:

" Mais je veux TOUT savoir!!!"

Un profond soupir s'échappa de la poitrine de l'homme.

-

Heero s'apprêtait à obtempérer quand une voix le coupa dans son élan.

" Que de bruit vous faîtes à vous deux!"

Heero se leva pour aller étreindre son frère qui venait d'entrer après qu'il eut embrassé son épouse.

" Mais c'est ta femme qui me harcèle!!"

Noa s'écarta et les regarda tous les deux d'un oeil faussement suspicieux:

" Aurais-je à craindre une quelconque tromperie.

Baka!"

Un sourire moqueur s'étala sur le visage du frère cadet qui s'asseyait en face d'Heero, juste à côté de sa femme.

" Alors? Quel était donc le sujet de votre dispute cette fois?"

Les deux concernés sentirent un peu gênés sous l'accusation à peine voilé.

Il était vrai aussi que dès qu'ils se voyaient, Heero et Hilde ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'asticoter gaiement.

" Nous ne nous disputions pas Liebe, je lui parlais du meurtre qu'il y a eu chez son hôtesse hier soir."

Noa sembla se décontracter dans son pull gris-chiné.

" Oh ça..."

Et comme à son habitude, Noa prenait l'histoire presque avec indifférence ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de son épouse.

" Noa!!! Je te rappelle que l'on connaît bien Lucrézia. Tu pourrais montrer un peu de sentiments à l'égard de sa mort."

Heero sourit narquoisement en voyant Noa se mordre la lèvre face à la remarque très pertinante de la jeune femme.

Mais il déchanta très vite aux paroles qui suivirent.

" Pourquoi? Quand on tient un peu à la vie, on évite ce genre de bêtise.

Noa!!"

Heero s'était redressé et dardait un regard noir sur son jeune frère. Noa comprit aussitôt l'intervention de son frère et se frappa le front de la paume de sa main droite.

Hilde était maladivement curieuse et ne louppait jamais une occasion d'assouvir son vice.

L'inévitable arriva.

" Quelle bêtise?"

Son époux se traîta mentalement d'idiot. Sa langue avait dépassé sa pensée et comme il connaissait très bien l'histoire d'amour qui liait Heero aux joyaux historiques, il devait bien se douter qu'il se lancerait à la poursuite de celui-ci.

Ce qui voulait dire que cela allait être passionnant comme histoire, surtout pour sa femme.

" Baka!!

Je plainde coupable!

Mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin!!! C'est énervant!"

Après un dernier regard en coin à son frère pour bien lui faire comprendre que sur ce coup là, il lui en voulait, Heero se radossa confortablement contre les coussins qui tapissaient le fauteuil et but une gorgée du café qu'Arthur leur avait emmené sans briser un seul instant leur conversation.

" Il y a 3 mois, je suis allé à une vente aux enchères présidé par le Maître Lady Une.

Lady Une? Depuis quand tu achètes des meubles toi?

Hilde chérie?

Oui?

Tais-toi et laisse le finir. Si on est en retard à table, Berthe va faire une crise parce que son rôti sera froid."

Hilde se tassa un peu, comme une enfant prise en faute.

" 'Schuldigung.

Merci Noa. Je disais donc une vente aux enchères chez Lady Une. Une vente qui soit dit en passant n'avait rien de bien intéressant au moins jusqu'à la fin. Quelques personnes dont la Comtesse et moi-même fûmes conviés à une vente plus discrète: son client avait exigé que ce dernier objet soit proposé qu'à un nombre restreint de personnes et je le comprends. Elle nous a présenté la "Larme de Shinigami".

Noa ferma les yeux au nom de la Pierre maudite tandis que les yeux de sa femme brillaient de mille feux.

" Une pierre historique?

Oh oui, elle a fait coulé beaucoup d'encre et de sang.

Mon Dieu...

Hn. La Comtesse l'a acheté et trois mois plus tard, on la tuait pour la prendre."

Un silence à la fois lourd et pieux accueillit la fin de sa petite histoire.

-

Il dura un petit moment avant qu'il ne soit brisé par le maître d'hôtel.

" Le déjeuner est servi."

Hilde se réveilla de ses pensées.

" On arrive Arthur."

Elle se leva rapidement imitée par les deux hommes.

On ne reparla pas de la pierre jusqu'au café préférant se régaler tranquillement du fois gras aux figues et du rôti de biche à la crème de truffes.

-

Une fois de retour dans la véranda, Heero alluma à une cigarette tandis qu'Hilde revenait à la charge.

" Qu'a-t-elle de si spéciale cette pierre?"

Les deux Asiatiques échangèrent un regard.

L'aîné souffla une volute de fumée bleue et répondit.

" Cette pierre comme tu dis est le seul diamant violet qui existe au monde. Les premières traces de ce joyau remonte à un parchemin trouvé dans un ancien temple de l'île Okinawa, près de l'ancienne capitale de la période Yamato Naha.

Il semblerait qu'elle ait orné la statue monutmentale d'un Dieu de la Mort d'une ancienne civilisation depuis longtemps disparu et dont on ne sait rien. Il ne reste que quelques fresques sur le socle du monstre de pierre qui nous renseigne juste sur sa fonction.

Elle fait un court passage dans le récit des voyages de Marco Polo mais sous l'apparence d'une grosse améthyste non taillée que lui avait offerte l'empereur de Milieu, Kubilai Khan, vers 1290 avant son retour à Venise. A nouveau, elle se perd dans l'Histoire avant de ressurgir au cou de la sublime Lucrèze Borgia, taillé cette fois-ci, vers 1500, il y a d'ailleurs une biographie sur son père, le Pape Alexandre VI où il est mention d'un incroyable diamant à la couleur violette.

Je n'ai pas besoin de revenir sur le destin peu enviable de cette femme.

Elle disparut pendant près de 2 millénaires avant de venir compléter la parure de la Reine de Sank. Comme vous le savez, la famille royale a été assassiné, il y a 15 ans de ça et le joyau qui était enchassé dans la couronne, avait encore une fois disparu.

Au Japon, il existe une sorte de légende sur cette pierre: on dit que la Paix viendra enfin quand Shinigami aura récupéré son bien. C'est pour cela que ce joyau a pris ce nom.

Vous imaginez ma stupeur quand Lady Une nous l'a présenté..."

Heero finit en écrasant le mégot de la cigarette qu'il venait de finir dans un cendrier en marbre blanc ouvragé qui venait tout droit de la Bohème natale d'Hilde.

-

Noa ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur son frère avant de les poser sur sa femme.

Une espèce de décharge d'excitation secouait la jeune femme et elle avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas sourire comme une malade. Elle raffolait de ce genre d'histoire!!

Ils la regardèrent trépigner jusqu'à qu'elle ne puisse plus se retenir.

" Alors tu vas le chercher?"

Heero l'aurait parié. Et il allait la détromper très vite.

" Non.

Warum?"

Hilde avait une certaine tendance à s'exprimer dans sa langue natale quand elle était sous le coup d'une grande émotion ce que l'étrange histoire de la "Larme de Shinigami" n'avait pas manqué de faire naître chez elle.

" Parce que je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle peut être maintenant."

L'Allemande posa un doigt sur sa joue, indiquant aux deux hommes qu'elle réfléchissait.

Au bout d'un instant, elle regarda Heero à nouveau.

" Mais tu étais sur place, hier soir! Tu as bien du voir quelque chose, non? Et puis je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu n'as pas du aller seul à cette soirée, n'est-ce pas? Pas en sachant que tu allais pouvoir montrer cette merveille à ton ami, le professeur Barton?

Hn.

Je le savais!!!

Calme-toi Hilde. Je n'ai rien vu et Trowa était trop occupé avec Quatre Raberba Winner pour se préoccuper d'un bijou, aussi beau soit-il."

La jeune femme se renfrogna.

Elle savait qu'Heero ne pourrait de toute façon pas résister à l'appel de l'aventure, surtout quand c'était un joyau de cette valeur mais il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle dans ses pattes.

" Ne te fâches pas Hilde, je t'assure que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui a pu voler ce bijou."

Le regard bleu de la jeune femme s'adoucit un peu.

Heero en profita pour prendre congés, et son frère le suivit jusqu'à la porte.

" Tu me tiendras au courant de tes recherches, histoire que je ne me fasse pas trop de soucis."

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de l'aîné. Il ne pouvait rien cacher à son cadet.

" Pour l'instant,je ne peux rien faire mais je garde un oeil sur le mari, il ne me plait pas vraiment.

Tu parles de Merquise?

Oui. Tu le connais?

Hn. Fais attention à toi, je n'aime pas ce gars non plus.

Ok. Je te tiens au courant".

Heero sera la main que lui tendait son frère et s'avança dans Washington Street pour attraper un taxi.

-

-

Alors?

Votre curiosité est-elle assouvie?

Mais où est donc Duo?

Je sais, vous vous posez toute la question...

Eh bien, il nous rejoindra dans le prochain chapitre!!!

Kisu.

Noan


	5. Chapter 5

**GOMEN!!!**

**J'ai annoncé l'arrivée de Duo dans ce chapitre et j'en suis désolée... Il n'arrivera que dans le chapitre suivant!!!**

**GOMEN!!!**

**Ne me lynchez-pas!!**

**Si je peux pas écrire la suite, Duo n'arrivera jamais !!**

**Par contre, c'est Wufei qui fait son apparition.**

**Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires et à ma bêta Siashini pour sa correction.**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture**

**-**

**-**

**Un paquet surprenant:**

-

-

15 jours plus tard, Heero se trouvait à bord de son jet privé qui l'emmenait tout droit vers sa ville natale: Tokyo.

Il y avait laissé le siège de toutes ses affaires et il y retournait régulièrement, tous les deux mois, du 15 au 30.

Cet emploi du temps strict lui permettait de se livrer tranquillement à son sport favori: la recherche de joyaux rares.

Mais la mort de la Comtesse et la disparition de la « Larme de Shinigami » lui laissait un goût amer sur les lèvres.

Jamais encore sa passion ne lui avait paru si fade.

Après quelques vérifications quant à l'emploi du temps du mari le soir du meurtre et qui s'était révélé tout à fait exact, Heero avait senti une vague de déception l'envahir.

Il n'avait pas le moindre bout d'indice qui pourrait lui dire qui avait fait ça et où il fallait chercher l'assassin et le joyau.

Finalement il avait abandonné, espérant juste que la police New-Yorkaise trouverait l'assassin.

-

A la porte de débarquement, Akira Shimato, le président général de la Compagnie Inter-Coloniale Yuy, l'attendait.

Après un salut formel, il précéda son patron jusqu'à la grande limousine noire, garée à la sortie de l'aéroport.

Heero soupira de bien-être en retrouvant son pays.

Il n'aimait pas y vivre, les Japonais ne prenaient le temps de rien et ses amis se trouvaient entre Paris et New-York mais c'était la terre où s'encraient ses racines acestrales, il lui semblait reprendre force quand il y posait le pied.

L'envie soudaine d'aller se receuillir sur la tombe de ses parents se fit sentir.

Heero demanda au chauffeur de prendre la direction du cimetierre familiale à quelques miles de la mégalopole asiatique.

Akira paniqua presque de ce trajet qui ne manquerait pas de durer au moins 5 heures et qui engendrait un retard énorme sur le planning déjà débordé de son patron.

Heero le calma d'un regard noir.

L'homme se tassa dans son siège et ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à l'arrivée.

-

Le Prince Japonais salua d'un signe de tête le gardien et s'engagea dans le sentier qui le menerait au mausolée des Yuy.

La pagode de granit noir se dressait fièrement au milieu des autres, plus modestes.

Il y entra et se déchaussa avant de refermer derrière lui.

La tombe était très bien entretenue, lui faisant penser à laisser un généreux pourboire au gardien.

Chaque stèle était de la même pierre que les murs où, gravé en lettres d'or, on pouvait lire les hauts-faits des disparus.

Heero aimait à y venir quand il revenait à Tokyo.

Généralement, il y allait juste avant son départ mais là, il avait besoin de cette force que seuls ces lieux où ceux dont le sang coulent dans vos veines se réunissent vous insuffle.

La légende de la Pierre de Shinigami était trop encrée en lui pour que sa vue ne l'ait pas marqué. Il n'était pas crédule mais il connaissait la puissance de ces pierres néfastes.

Il les cotoyait depuis des années et chacune d'elle avait laissé dans son sillage de bien sanglantes traces.

Et les derniers évenements n'avaient pas démenti celle de la Pierre du Dieu des Morts.

Il ne ressortit que deux heures plus tard, au grand damne de son second qui n'en pipa pourtant pas un mot.

-

Sur la demande express d'Akito, Heero passa au manoir familiale en coup de vent pour se doucher et se changer enfin de pouvoir apparaître frais et dispo au conseil administratif de la Compagnie qui avait été programmé 7 heures après son arrivée, ce qui aurait du lui laisser un peu de temps pour se reposer.

Mais sa visite au cimetierre avait diminué sensiblement son temps de repos et l'Asiatique ne retint pas la grimace que lui provoca ses yeux cernés devant le miroir du hall de sa demeure.

Enfin... Il avait une bonne excuse, à savoir les 12 heures de vol qui se faisaient insidieusement sentir même s'il avait dormi une bonne partie de trajet.

-

La réunion se déroula sans aucun accro, sauf peut-être une vive discussion avec le président de la Yuy Compact Inc., filiale informatique du groupe Yuy, qui refusait catégoriquement d'engager d'autres informaticiens, alors que les bénéfices étaient plus que substanciels.

Après une âpre discussion, Heero rappela que c'était lui le patron et que quelque soit l'avis de son président, il devait obtemperer.

Celui-ci le menaça de démissionner mais pâlit bien vite quand le sourire d'Heero s'élargit et qu'il demanda la liste des prétendants au poste.

Le Japonais n'appréciait pas plus que cela ce type de méthode mais il devait bien avouer que c'était terriblement efficace en cas de désaccord.

A un rythme d'enfer, le conseil s'enchaîna avec un dîner avec de possibles nouveaux investisseurs.

Il rentra chez lui rompu.

Heero ne jeta même pas un coup d'oeil à sa gouvernante, Imiko, à qui il avait laissé la gestion de sa maison pendant ses longues absences, qui lui courrait après malgré ses soixante-deux ans avec son courrier.

-

Le lendemain matin, en arrivant dans le salon ouvert sur le jardin où il prenait habituellement son petit déjeuner, Heero avait retrouvé son apparence habituelle.

Pas un seul pli sur son costume gris anthracite, coupé sur mesure à Londres, et son visage chiffonné de la veille avait laissé place à une figure souriante et sûr d'elle.

Imiko entra avec la plateau du petit déjeuner.

" Bonjour Heero-sama. Avez-vous bien dormi?"

Il avait toujours refusé qu'elle le nomme par son nom. Elle l'avait vu grandir, changé ses couches jusqu'à écouter ses confidences larmoyantes de jeune adolescent.

A ses yeux, Imiko était une femme exceptionnelle et la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Noa aussi l'aimait beaucoup et il venait deux fois par an la voir en compagnie de sa femme. Leur gouvernante déplorait d'ailleurs qu'ils n'eussent pas encore d'enfants.

" Très bien Imiko. Comme toujours."

Elle déposa le plateau juste devant lui, à côté des dossiers qu'il lisait en vue de ses rendez-vous de la journée.

Il fut surpris d'y trouver tout son courrier ainsi qu'un petit paquet, expédié deux jours avant son départ de New-York.

Pourquoi avoir attendu que je rentre à Tokyo, pensa-t-il, il aurait été plus simple de me l'apporter directement quand j'étais encore sur le sol américain.

Il le prit en main et fut étonné du poids de celui-ci.

Il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand Akito fit son entrée.

" Bonjour Yuy-sama.

Bonjour Shimato-san." Grogna Heero.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son copieux petit déjeuner avant de se reporter sur le paquet.

Rien dessus n'indiquait que c'était urgent et si cela l'avait été, il l'aurait eu à New-York. Le délaissant sans état d'âme, il attaqua un croissant, qu'Imiko faisait elle-même depuis que le jeune Heero avait été en vacances en France, chez son ami de toujours, Trowa.

Alors qu'il finissait, Akito lui détaillait son emploi du temps surchargé qui fit grimaçer Heero alors qu'il buvait son café.

Imiko s'en inquieta.

" Le café est-il trop fort Heero?"

L'homme la regarda sans comprendre puis soupira en souriant.

" Non, c'est Akito-san qui me prend pour une bête de somme.

Altesse!!

Je sais Akito, ne vous emballez pas, vous faîtes de votre mieux."

Finalement, l'appétit coupé par tout ce qui l'attendait, à commencer par une invitation pour le soir même au Palais Impérial pour l'anniversaire de l'Héritier de la couronne du Japon, il se leva, déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa gouvernante qui rougit de la marque d'affection, geste si rare chez son Prince et suvit son tortionnaire au dehors de la demeure, prêt à affronter sa journée.

-

Après avoir discuté toute la journée de chiffres et de bénéfices, il avait passé la soirée à esquiver habilement la princesse impériale qui semblait vouloir absolument faire de lui un prince consort, ce dont lui, n'avait absolument pas envie, il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit emprisonné toute sa vie entre un mariage qu'il ne voulait pas et l'étiquette trop strict de la couronne, il avait déjà assez de mal avec cette sacro-sainte courtoisie qui l'empêchait d'être aussi naturel qu'il le voudrait.

Il rentra fourbu vers 2h du matin mais contrairement à la veille, il n'alla pas se coucher.

Il entra dans son bureau où, dissimulé par un portait en pied de sa mère, une porte blindée fermait l'accés à son antre secrète: sa salle d'exposition.

Une salle de 30 m² où les bijoux qu'il avait collectionné s'étalaient sur des coussins de velours noirs aux liserais de soie rouge. L'éclairage halogène faisait miroiter toutes les somptueuses pierres, leur arrachant leurs plus beaux éclats.

Heero déplaça le tableau et ouvrit sa grotte aux merveilles en tapant le code d'ouverture sur son laptop, qui ne le quittait pour ainsi dire jamais.

Un léger grincement retentit.

Le Prince posa un pied à l'intérieur et respira à pleins poumons l'odeur métallique de l'or et de l'argent dont étaient fait les précieuses montures.

Avec lui, il avait la parure de jade qu'il avait acheté 4 mois plutôt à New-York.

Il le déposa avec respect entre une émeuraude de Catherine II de Russie que sa belle-mère lui avait offerte quand il avait commencé à se passionner au moins autant qu'elle pour les bijoux et en connaissant le lien affectif qui la liait à cette pierre magnifique, Heero avait été très touché par cette marque d'affection, et un diamant du fameux collier de la Reine Marie-Antoinette, qu'il avait réussi à acquérir l'été précédent dans une vente aux enchères à Paris, au nez de la Duchesse de Catalonia.

Il sourit en repensant à la figure en colère de la dame blonde quand il avait emporté l'écrin.

Il prit encore quelques minutes pour se repêtre de ses trésors avant de retourner vers son bureau où trônait le même paquet que ce matin.

A vrai dire, Heero en avait jusqu'à oublier l'existence avec tous ses rendez-vous dont Akira l'avait accablé pendant la journée.

Curieux, il s'installa dans le grand fauteuil de cuir noir et prit le paquet entre ses mains.

Encore une fois, son poids le surprit.

Il examina extérieurement l'envoi et l'écouta même- on n'était jamais assez prudent, on pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé une bombe- avant de l'ouvrir.

Le carton s'ouvrit sur une petite enveloppe blanche qu'il décacheta.

Une fine écriture féminine s'étalait sur quelques lignes qu'il parcourut d'un oeil distrait, sans vraiment lire mais il sursauta en découvrant la signataire de la missive: la Comtesse Von Noin.

Sentant une nouvelle d'importance, il se câla plus confortablement et relit calmement.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent à mesure de sa lecture.

Rapidement, il délaissa la feuille sur un coin de son bureau et attrapa le deuxième paquet qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du premier.

Une petite boîte noire plutôt plate, comme un écrin à bijoux.

Et cela en était une.

Il défit la petite accroche en or qui retenait l'ensemble fermé et devant ses yeux écarquillés, la "Larme de Shinigami" brillait de tous ses feux.

-

_Cher Prince Heero,_

_Vous devez vous demander comment un paquet de ma main a pu vous parvenir à présent que je ne suis plus de ce monde._

_Notez bien, cher Heero, que je sais que lorsque vous aurez cette lettre, je ne serais plus depuis quelques semaines déjà._

_Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai pas attenté à ma vie, en tout cas pas dans ce sens là._

_Mais je vais vous raconter une petite histoire:_

_Une petite fille de 4 ans fut invité avec ses parents au bal donné en l'honneur de la naissance de Réléna Peacecraft, Princesse de Sank._

_La petite fille aima de suite ce petit bébé tout blond et pendant les quelques années qui suivirent, elle la rencontra à de nombreuses reprises et l'aima de plus en plus._

_Quand elle fut assassiné avec toute sa famille, la petite fille de 8 ans pleura longtemps et se promit, du haut de son jeune âge qu'un jour, elle punirait ceux qui ont osé fait cela._

_Et à sa manière, elle a réussi et c'est là que la petite fille à besoin de vous, Prince Heero._

_Sachez que j'ai été aussi surprise que vous de découvrir la Larme de Shinigami entre les mains de Lady Une mais l'occasion était trop belle pour enfin venger celle dont j'aurais du devenir la première dame d'honneur._

_Je vous en prie, bon Prince, emmenez cette pierre fabuleuse à celle à qui elle revient de droit: Réléna Darlian._

_Je dois vous sembler folle mais croyez bien que j'ai fait faire une petite enquête sur la jeune ministre et elle est bien la princesse Réléna Peacecraft. _

_Chez mon notaire à Sank, vous trouverez tout un dossier pour prouver mes dires. _

_Je suis désolé de vous méler à cela mais vous avez toute la confiance de mon grand-père et je me fis aveuglement à son jugement._

_Mais dîtes bien à Réléna que si elle choisit de reprendre publiquement son héritage, cela ne manquera pas de faire sortir de l'ombre ceux qui ont tout fait pour détruire le Royaume de Sank._

_Je vous prie Heero, protégez la, bientôt, elle en aura besoin._

_Gardez une pensée pour mon âme,_

_Lucrézia Von Noin._

_-_

L'histoire était surréaliste.

Heero posa l'écrin, toujours ouvert sur la table.

Même s'il rêvait de posséder cette pierre, il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre des dernières volontés d'une défunte qui avait sûrement sacrifié sa vie pour qu'une injustice soit réparé.

Un profond soupir s'échappa de sa poitrine.

Que fallait-il faire?

Il lui restait encore une semaine et demi à Tokyo.

Il jugerait en temps et en heure de ce qu'il convenait de faire après avoir demandé une petite enquête d'un viel ami à lui: le Colonel Chang, maître de l'immense fourmilière qu'était le QG des Préventers de Sank.

Satisfait de sa décision, il alla enfermer le précieux bijou dans sa salle forte.

Au moins aurait-il eu le plaisir d'avoir quelques heures ce joyau chez lui.

-

-

**Vraiment désolé pour la fausse joie de l'arrivée de Duo mais promis on verra son joli minois dans le prochain chapitre !!**

**J'espère quand même que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop déçu!!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Confirmation et départ pour Sank.**

-

-

Le lendemain, Heero prit quelques minutes dans son emploi du temps de ministre -en le lisant au petit déjeuner, il s'était vaguement demandé comment Akira pouvait lui faire faire autant de chose en seulement 24h- pour appeler son ancien Lieutenant-colonel pendant la dernière guerre, le Colonel Chang.

Il n'était âgé que de 38 ans mais la formation à l'art de la guerre que lui avait inculqué son père, le redoutable Maréchal Xei Chang et son entrée à l'école militaire de Sank dès son 17ème anniversaire avait fait de lui un combattant hors-pair et le gouvernement fédéral de la Terre ne s'y était pas trompé en lui donnant les galons de Lieutenant-Colonel pendant la guerre.

En récompense de ses actes de bravoures, il avait été décoré de la médaille du mérite et le poste de dirigeant des Préventers lui avait été offert.

Il n'avait pu refuser la proposition et il menait ses hommes d'une main de maître et la paix qui règnait depuis 10 ans ajoutait à son excellente réputation.

-

L'histoire laissa le militaire muet quelques instants avant qu'il ne s'insurge contre la stupidité féminine et l'importance d'informer la ministre Darlain immédiatemment

Heero le calma en lui disant qu'il préférait le lui dire lui même après avoir vérifié toute cette histoire.

Wufei accepta de l'aider dans sa tâche et ils convinrent de se retrouver au Peacemillion à Sank dès qu'il aurait trouvé quelque chose.

-

Plus d'une semaine après, Heero sortait d'une importante réunion quand son portable sonna.

« Yuy? C'est Chang.

Du neuf?

Oui et pas qu'un peu. La ministre Darlian est bien l'Héritière de la couronne de Sank.

Tu ne lui en as pas parlé?

Je ne relèverai pas cette question Yuy. »

Heero se mordit la lèvre. Il en avait presque oublié l'importance de l'honneur chez le Chinois.

« Excuse moi, je suis un peu sur les dents avec cette histoire. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'est adressée à moi? Pourquoi se laisser assassiner alors qu'en l'offrant directement à Rélena, elle ne risquait plus rien. »

Ils se turent un instant avant que Wufei ne reprenne.

« J'y ai réfléchi et je pense qu'elle préférait que l'attention des assassins ne se posent pas sur Réléna. En passant par toi après sa mort, elle brouille toutes les pistes.

- Oui, d'accord mais je ne vois toujours pas comment elle espère que sa vengeance sera assouvie!

- Réfléchis! Crois-tu réellement que Rélena restera sans rien faire?

- C'est ce que je crains.

- Moi aussi, figures-toi! Si il lui arrive un problème, c'est sur mon bureau que va s'échouer l'affaire!

- Hn.

- Quand viens-tu à Sank? »

Heero réfléchit un moment.

Dans un peu moins de trois semaines aurait lieu la prestigieuse course automobile de Sank, la Golden Motor Race, un évenement mondain où toutes les grandes fortunes de ce monde se retrouvaient pour y voir courrir quelques uns d'entre eux.

Il devait d'ailleurs y aller cette année, invité par son ami Trowa qui courrait par la première fois à bord de sa dernière acquisission qu'il avait déjà eu l'honneur de voir. Et si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Hilde aussi avait émit l'hypothèse de s'y rendre.

« Je viendrais pour la Golden Motor Race.

- Bien.

- Je te préviens dès que je serais sur le sol de Sank.

- Ok. »

Sur ce rendez-vous de pris, il retourna à son marathon d'affaires et, trois jours plus tard, son jet le ramenait vers New York.

-

En helant un taxi, Heero pensa bien aller rendre visite au veuf de la Comtesse. Mais que lui dire? Qu'elle s'était laissée tuer?

Et puis il n'avait pas une bonne impression de ce Zechs Merquise. Certes, il était un héros de guerre mais celle-ci était fini depuis bientôt 10 ans et il n'avait pas réapparu jusqu'alors.

Finalement, il donna son adresse de Greenwich Village et rentra avec dans l'idée que cette petite aventure ne serait pour déplaire à son ami Trowa.

-

Après quelques heures d'un repos plus que mérité, - ces semaines au Japon étaient toujours très éprouvantes-, Heero se rendit à Soho à pied, traversant tranquillement le Washington Square Park, allant voir Trowa pour lui parler de ce qui lui était arrivé à Tokyo.

Quelle ne fut pas sa déception d'apprendre que le Français était parti quelques jours plutôt sur L4 pour y rejoindre Mr Winner et que Monsieur entendait bien qu'ils se rejoindraient à Sank pour la course.

Heero grogna pour la forme.

Il aurait vraiment aimé partager la fascinante histoire qui lui était tombé dessus deux semaines plutôt.

Dépité, il finit par appeler son petit frère et se fit inviter à déjeuner par le couple Yuy-Schbeicker.

Evidemment, durant toute sa visite, il évita toute allusion à son aventure, du moins devant sa belle-soeur.

Celle-ci les laissa entre hommes pour se rendre à un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur.

-

Quand il fut sûr que la princesse Yuy-Schbeicker fut définitivement sortie, Heero se câla un peu plus dans son fauteuil, un verre d'Armagnac entre les doigts.

Connaissant son frère par coeur, Noa haussa un sourcil avant de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

L'aîné raconta donc son séjour au Japon sans omettre aucun détail.

La réaction de Noa ne se fit pas attendre.

" Tu dois prévenir la police."

Heero y avait bien songé, mais qu'avait-il à leur offrir?

Il regarda son frère, assis en face de lui son visage tendu.

" J'y ais pensé mais je n'ai rien de concret à leur dire.

- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord.

- Hn.

- Et tu penses en parler à Miss Darlian quand?

- Pendant la Golden Motor Race.

- Oh! Tu pars donc avec nous?

- Non, je vais y aller en avance. Je voudrais éviter de me balader avec le diamant au milieu de trop de gens.

- Hn. Enfin, nous serons sur place alors si tu as besoin de nous...

- Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas être entraîné dans cette histoire.

- Pourquoi? Pour protéger Hilde? Elle est aussi intelligente qu'elle est curieuse, elle comprendra de tout façon que quelque chose se trâme... Autant être au courant pour pouvoir t'aider si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

- Tu fais comme tu le sens. De toute façon, je prendrais mes quartiers dans notre propriété de Sank."

Ils passèrent une partie de l'après-midi à planifier leurs départs et Heero prit congés une bonne heure avant qu'Hilde ne rentre.

D'un commun accord, les deux frères préféraient rester discret sur l'histoire du diamant tant qu'ils ne seraient pas à Sank.

-

S'il y avait une chose qu'Heero aimait dans sa vie, c'était cette nouvelle lubie des gens riches: faire leur trajet en bateau plutôt qu'en avion.

C'était une vrai folie depuis 5 ans et il se fit un réel plaisir de réserver une cabine à bord de la superbe reproduction d'un paquebot français du début du XXème siècle: L'Ile-de-France.

Un véritable palace comme seuls savaient faire les Français avec toute le classe et le raffinement qui les caractérisaient.

-

Quand une semaine plus tard il montait à bord, il soupira de bien-être.

Il prit rapidement possession de sa cabine sans attendre le départ. Il n'était pas vraiment un adepte des grandes foules surtout quand il n'avait rien à y faire, personne ne l'avait accompagné.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

Le bâteau prit la mer en fin d'après-midi afin d'être en plein océan dans le milieu de la nuit après une escale à Washington.

Avant son départ, il avait prévenu Chang de son arrivée à Sank dans une semaine et celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il s'arrangerait pour avoir un rendez-vous avec le notaire de la Comtesse ainsi qu'une entrevue avec la ministre Darlian.

Il resta dans sa cabine jusqu'au dîner.

Celui-ci fut délicieux mais guère distrayant.

Heero avait bien reconnu quelques duchesses ou autres personnalités du cinéma mais personne avec laquelle passer une soirée tranquillement installé au bar du restaurant.

Il ne tarda pas aller se coucher.

Même s'il aimait la mer, Heero avait toujours eu un peu de mal à s'habituer à la houle.

-

En se réveillant, le Prince eut une mauvaise surprise. Le temps, pourtant magnifique la veille avait viré au gris et il pleuvait généreusement.

La perspective de se balader sur le pont fut douché et ce fut donc grognon qu'Heero commanda son petit déjeuner.

Il se sortit de sa cabine que lorsque de timides rayons de soleil déchirèrent l'épaisse couche de nuages.

Heero attrapa son étui à cigarette et laptop sous le bras – ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était pas tous les jours au bureau qu'il ne prétait pas attention à ses affaires- , il se rendit au fumoir.

Dehors, le vent chargé d'embruns vint fouetter agréablement son visage. Il s'arrêta un instant, s'accoudant à la balustrade pour profiter de cette tranquille atmosphère.

La pluie avait fait deserté le peu de voyageurs qui auraient souhaité s'attarder sur le pont et celui-ci était vide à quelques exceptions près.

-

En entrant dans le salon, il fit signe à un serveur de lui apporter un café bien serré.

L'ennui avec l'embrun c'était qu'il s'infiltrait partout et Heero était à moitié trempé.

Il s'affala dans un fauteuil en cuir. Tout en attendant son café, il sortit son étui à cigarettes et attrapa un des fins rouleaux qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

Il inspira profondement et expira en soupirant. Il savait très bien que cette cochonnerie le tuerait un jour mais bon, il aimait ça, cela le détendait.

Quand le serveur lui eut enfin apporter une tasse de l'amer breuvage noir, il ouvrit son portabler et se pencha dessus.

-

Il travaillait depuis bientôt une heure quand une surprise plutôt charmante lui tomba dessus.

" Prince Heero? Quelle heureuse surprise."

Effectivement, la surprise était heureuse, admit mentalement Heero.

A quelques mètres devant lui, le si jolie Lysa Maxwell avançait vers lui les mains tendues et le sourire charmant.

Heero délaissa son travail et se leva pour aller à sa rencontre.

" Mademoiselle Maxwell! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir!"

Il prit ses mains et les baisa ensemble.

Il se redressa pour continuer la conversation mais ses mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge.

Juste derrière Lysa, il croisa un regard violet, légèrement assombri par la lumière tamisé du salon, un brin moqueur.

Les mêmes yeux que la charmante Lysa avec un éclat qui atteignait Heero plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

Voyant qu'Heero avait remarqué la personne qui l'accompagnait, Lysa se décalla et les présenta.

" Cher Prince, je voudrais vous présenter mon frère: Duo Maxwell."

-

-

**Mesdames et messieurs: DUO MAXWELL !!!**

**Ca y est, il est là !!!**

**Comment il arrive qu'à la fin?!**

**Je vous avais pas promis un roman sur lui!**

**Mais, promis, on le lâche plus ou alors peu de temps!!**

**j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant!!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je suis vraiment désolée de cette énorme retard mais beaucoup de choses dans ma vie ont fait que...**

**Bref...**

**Merci à Siashini pour sa correction.**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture!!!**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 7 :**

-

-

Les yeux bleus du Prince Heero se plantèrent impunément dans les pupilles myosotis du coureur automobile.

Une lueur malicieuse en intensifiait l'éclat et Heero se surprit à penser qu'il le trouvait séduisant.

Oui, très, lui qui n'avait jamais trouvé un homme séduisant de sa vie.

Beau, oui.

Heero admettait volontiers qu'un homme puisse être beau selon des critères purement esthétiques et cela commençait dans son entourage immédiat.

Que cela soit son petit frère Noa avec son corps tout en longueur et son visage aux traits fins ou son ami Trowa et sa stature toute sauvage, il reconnaissait sans gêne qu'un homme pouvait être beau.

La beauté pouvait être objective, ce qui n'était pas le cas dans le fait de trouver un homme séduisant.

Tout était subjectif.

Cela sous-entendait une certaine attirance, les émotions étaient tout à coup mises en jeu et Heero en fut, un bref instant, déstabilisé.

Le col roulé noir qui laissait deviner une musculature déliée et une taille étonnement fine, accentuée par le jean taille basse de la même couleur fit naître quelques agréables frissons sur la nuque de l'Asiatique.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de Duo.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous, Yuy-sama. »

Heero arqua un sourcil, surpris par l'utilisation de la marque de respect nipponne alors qu'il prenait la main que l'Américain lui tendait.

Le Japonais s'apprêtait à répondre quand Lysa, les joues rougies par la gêne frappa le bras de son frère.

« Duo !!! »

Le jeune homme sourit franchement à sa jumelle.

« Ne te sens pas visée, petite sœur, Rélena s'est chargée avant toi de me peindre un portrait détaillé de son Altesse. »

Heero étouffa un léger rire en pensant à Rélena.

Il la connaissait parfaitement et quand elle tombait amoureuse, ce qui arrivait très régulièrement, lui-même n'étant que le dernier en date à sa connaissance, elle pouvait être intarissable sur le sujet de sa passion.

Lysa croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit la moue.

« Si tu le prends ainsi, je vous laisse. Sally m'attend au Grand Salon. »

Puis, se tournant vers Heero, elle reprit.

« Heero, nous nous retrouvons au dîner, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux d'Heero lâchèrent la silhouette du coureur automobile pour se poser sur la jeune femme.

« Ce serait avec un grand plaisir. »

Le Japonais posa un baiser délicat sur les doigts graciles de Lysa et celle-ci prit congé, leur rappelant qu'elle les rejoindrait directement au restaurant.

Les deux jeunes hommes la suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'autre bout du fumoir.

-

Quelques instants plus tard, Duo se laissa tomber sur la banquette de cuir brun.

« Vous rencontrez ici est une bénédiction ! Grâce à vous j'échappe à une longue discussion quant au choix cornélien de la robe qu'elles porteront ce soir. »

Un discret sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres d'Heero alors qu'il reprenait place devant son laptop qu'il referma.

« Ravi de vous avoir aidé. »

Duo se redressa et braqua son regard dans celui d'Heero.

« Avez-vous une sœur Heero ? Vous permettez que je vous nomme ainsi ? »

Celui-ci mit quelques secondes à répondre, le temps qu'il s'arrache à l'envoûtante attraction que les yeux violines exerçaient sur lui.

« Bien-sûr. Et non, je n'ai pas de sœur mais ma belle-sœur, Hilde, est exactement pareille. »

L'Américain qui avait sortit une cigarette d'un étui en argent marqué de l'emblème de l'Empire Maxwell, arrêta son geste.

« Hilde ? Hilde von Schbeicker?"

Les yeux du Japonais s'agrandirent, étonné.

« Vous connaissez Hilde ? »

Duo rit de bon cœur, enchantant les oreilles du Prince, et finit par allumer sa cigarette à la flamme du briquet que celui-ci lui tendait.

« Oh oui !! Nous avons pratiquement grandi ensemble. Mes grands-parents avaient une vieille demeure de famille dans le comté des Von Schbeicker et entretenaient une relation amicale. Je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de la revoir depuis que j'ai commencé les courses et je n'étais même pas au courant de son mariage… »

L'étincelle de tristesse qui assombrit un bref instant le regard de l'Américain ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Heero.

« Elle va très bien et elle est très heureuse avec mon frère. Vous aurez d'ailleurs l'occasion de les voir pendant la Golden Motor Race. »

Le Nippon fut heureux de la réaction de son vis-à-vis.

Un sourire franc revint immédiatement éclairer le visage de celui-ci.

« Magnifique !! Fêtons cela !! »

Il héla un serveur et commanda un whisky « on the rock ». Il laissa Heero commander ce qu'il désirait. Celui-ci lui préféra un verre de vin blanc pour commencer la soirée.

Ils discutèrent ensemble un moment, de tout, de rien. Heero apprit, entre autre, que Quatre R. Winner, le petit ange blond qui avait kidnappé son ami Trowa était le meilleur ami de Duo.

Ils se quittèrent vers 19h pour aller revêtir un costume plus approprié pour le dîner et se donnèrent rendez-vous au pied du Grand Escalier, histoire d'être aux premières loges du défilé des sublimes toilettes que les dames à bord leurs offriraient volontiers.

-

Une fois dans sa cabine, Heero se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond.

Sa réaction face à Duo Maxwell le laissait totalement perplexe.

Jamais un homme, ne l'avait attiré et pourtant, aucune femme jusqu'à présent ne l'avait ému à ce point.

Et, comme à chaque fois qu'il était perplexe, le jeune homme se leva pour aller se faire couler un bain chaud dans lequel il se glissa avec délectation avant d'allumer une cigarette, laissant ainsi son esprit vagabonder au milieu des légères volutes bleutées.

Mais très vite, le visage souriant de l'Américain et surtout ses surprenants yeux myosotis s'imposèrent à son esprit.

Heero soupira et écrasa le fin rouleau de tabac blond.

Il était temps de s'habiller. Il se frictionna donc rapidement avant de sortir de l'eau qui avait eu le temps de tiédir.

D'œil critique, il jugea rapidement le costume sombre et la chemise à col mao bleu nuit qu'il avait pris avec lui.

Satisfait, il se vêtit avant de sortir de la salle de bains.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que l'on avait fouillé dans ses affaires !

Sans attendre, il sortit en courant et vit, au détour du couloir, une ombre qui disparaissait vers la gauche.

Il s'élança à sa poursuite mais le bougre était rapide et quand Heero déboucha sur le pont, l'ombre avait disparu.

Le Prince serra les poings.

Il fut tenté de retourner à sa cabine mais il se doutait de ce que l'intrus était venu chercher. Aussi eut-il un rictus narquois en songeant à la « Larme de Shinigami » qui reposait dans le coffre-fort du bateau.

Quand il eut repris sa respiration, Heero regarda sa montre et son air satisfait disparu.

« K'so ! Je suis en retard. »

IL n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'un violent coup à la tête l'envoya au sol.

D'instinct, Heero roula sur le côté et évita de peu le coup de poignard qui luisait dangereusement dans la main de son agresseur.

L'homme était massif mais cela n'empêcha pas l'Asiatique de se préparer au combat au lieu de fuir.

Il regrettait juste le 9mm qui demeurait tranquillement dans sa valise.

Tel un matador, il esquiva plusieurs attaques mais ce fut sans compter le corps puissant de son assaillant.

Sous une attaque plus vicieuse, Heero se retrouva au sol, à moitié étouffé par le poids de son adversaire sur la poitrine et les mains qui se resserraient, impitoyables, sur son cou.

Le Prince suffoqua, essayant vainement de prendre un peu d'air.

Sentant que, malgré sa pratique du kendo, il n'arriverait jamais à se débarrasser de cette force exceptionnelle, ses pensées filèrent vers sa famille, ses amis et, alors qu'il se sentait gagné par l'inconscience, il songea une dernière fois à Duo… mais soudain, la pression s'envola.

L'esprit encore brumeux et la vision obscurcie par une multitude de points noirs, il sentit juste qu'une main secourable défaisait les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

« Eh bien !! On dirait que j'ai eu le nez fin de venir vous chercher. Tenez, buvez ça ! »

La voix chaude et envoûtante de Duo rassura Heero qui attrapa la flasque que lui tendait le coureur.

Celui-ci l'aida à se lever pour l'accompagner à s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche.

« Que s'est-il passé Heero, »

L'inquiétude perçait nettement dans la voix de l'Américain ;

Le Japonais prit une gorgée de bourbon et se délecta de la brûlure qui descendit jusque dans son estomac.

« Ce type a fouillé ma chambre. Je l'ai poursuivi et si vous n'étiez pas arrivé, il en aurait profité pour me tuer. »

Les yeux de Duo s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Oh my God !! »

" Hn. Et vous? Que faites-vous là, Lysa doit vous attendre. »

L'étonnement laissa place à l'amusement sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Ca, elle doit trépigner même. Venez, je vous raccompagne à votre cabine. »

Heero accepta l'aide de bon cœur. Duo passa son bras autour de la taille du Prince et le soutint jusqu'au retour dans les quartiers de l'Asiatique.

Duo siffla en entrant dans la pièce.

« Eh ben ! Il a fichu un sacré souk ! Et votre calme me dit qu'il n'a pas trouvé ce qu'il voulait. »

Heero qui était passé dans la salle de bains pour se rafraîchir acquiesça.

« Tant mieux alors, même si du coup, vous êtes toujours en danger. Vous devriez en parler au capitaine. »

« Non !! »

Duo fut surpris par la vigueur du ton.

Heero s'en aperçut et adoucit sa voix.

« Non, je ne peux pas lui en parler. »

L'Américain opina du chef, comprenant parfaitement qu'Heero lui demandait le silence sur ce qui venait de se produire sur le pont. Malgré tout, une lueur d'inquiétude continuait de jouer dans les yeux violines.

« Allons retrouver Mlle Lysa. »

L'Américain qui s'était assis, se leva et se posta devant le Prince qui avait changé de costume.

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

Les mots du Japonais restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge face au jeune homme, bien trop près, une main posée sur la poitrine du brun.

Une douce chaleur se diffusa au travers du fin tissu de soie de sa chemise et un léger sourire, rassurant, fleurit sur les lèvres d'Heero.

Il brida in extremis son envie de caresser la joue dorée.

« Ca va. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »

Aussitôt, Heero poussa le jeune homme hors de sa cabine et lui emboîta le pas jusqu'au restaurant.

-

Aucun autre incident ne vint troubler la fin du voyage d'Heero qu'il passa, en grande partie, en compagnie des jumeaux Maxwell.

Ils se dirent au revoir sur le quai du port de Sank avec la promesse de se retrouver au Deathscythe Manoir où Lysa, comme chaque année depuis que son frère courait, donnait une réception qui lançait le départ de cette semaine de folie qui précédait la Golden Motor Race.

Heero récupéra son bien et, une fois dans sa limousine, appela Chang.

« Je suis à Sank. J'arrive. »

_« NON !!! Mlle Darlian a été enlevée ! »_

« QUOI ??!!!

-

-

**J'espère que la prestation de Duo vous a plu !!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	8. note importante

**Note très importante !**

**J'arrête les fanfictions.**

**Je sais, vous m'en voudrez certainement de vous faire cette fausse joie **

**mais**

**j'ai d'autres projets**

**et**

**je n'aurais plus le temps de m'y consacrer.**

**Déjà,**

**vous avez constaté que je m'étais énormément de temps à updater mes fics en cours**

**et depuis l'année dernière c'est encore plus difficile.**

**J'ai l'intention d'avoir un autre enfant,**

**j'ai mes études que je viens de recommencer**

**et,**

**surtout,**

**j'ai décidé de me consacrer à l'écriture de romans.**

**Cela fait deux ans déjà que l'idée me trotte dans la tête**

**et **

**suite à la lecture du « Trône de Fer »,**

**une idée de fic m'est venue.**

**L'histoire s'est entièrement créée dans mon esprit**

**mais**

**l'auteur déteste les fanfics.**

**Mon homme m'a alors proposé de l'adapter au monde qu'il a lui-même créé.**

**J'y ai bien réfléchi,**

**et,**

**bien que cela me déchire le coeur en deux,**

**j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion**

**qu'il était temps de passer dans la cour des grands ^^ !**

**Cela fait bizarre de dire ça à 29 ans**

**mais voilà,**

**j'ai toujours voulu écrire des romans,**

**et je me sens enfin prête.**

**Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont soutenues jusque là **

**et, qui,**

**j'espère,**

**ne m'en voudront pas trop !**

**Cela dit,**

**je finirais**

**« Moto ni Modosu : Turn Back. »**

**Évidemment,**

**les chapitres viendront au compte goutte **

**mais vous avez l'habitude déjà ^^ !**

**Encore désolée de vous faire une fausse joie,**

**Noan.**


End file.
